


Just a Thought

by Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones



Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanted Intrusleep, M/M, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones/pseuds/Starflight_Leader_of_the_Shattered_Ones
Summary: Remus has some late-night intrusive thoughts. Remy helps comfort him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Star’s Sanders Sides One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Just a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all really be sleeping on the possibilities of Remy x Remus I can’t believe you. So here, to help fill the gap in content for my fellow Rem Squared shippers.

It was a late night in the Mindpalace, and most of the others were asleep. Remy walked around, coffee cup in hand, bored by how tranquil it all was. He was going to wake up Remus and cause some chaos with him, but when he got to his room, he found he was already awake. In fact, it looked as if the duke hadn’t slept at all.

“Hey, wanna go keep Thomas and the others up?” He tried to hide his concern for the side.

Remus looked surprised to see him- did he not see him walk in? Remus was never great at lying, and it was clear he was distraught. Over what, though? “Hey Remy! Yeah, I’m up for that.”

“You good babe?”

“What makes you ask?” He started to get up, returning to his bouncy self, but Remy stopped him.

“If something’s up, you can tell me.”

Remus looked down at the floor. “It’s nothing, just a thought.”

“About what?”

“About...” he trailed off, not wanting to finish what he was saying, but under Remy’s gaze, he just let it out. “A- about killing everyone. I saw it so clearly, and I saw myself enjoying it, but I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want that...”

“Remus. That’s not going to happen.” He was gripping Remus’ shoulders, pulling him out of his head.

“How do you know I won’t? What makes you think I wouldn’t do that?”

Remy laughed, pulling him in closer. “There’s no way I’d let you even try,” he told him. “But I’ll stay with you tonight, if that helps you feel better.”

Likely holding back several comments, Remus simply replied with, “Y- yeah. I’d like that.


End file.
